ikkitousenfandomcom-20200222-history
Hannou
He is one of the main fighters of Yoshu Academy, along with Taishiji, and Ryuuyou Appearance Hannou has short brown hair, sporting a goatee along with side burns coming down the side of his face. He is seen wearing a yellow and black overcoat, and a brown sun hat. Personality Hannou is a man that shows no respect to any of fighter, in fact he was not even considered an actual fighter to Taishiji. He is also a pervert planning to violate Hakufu when she came to rescue Koukin. Story (Manga) Introductory Arc Hannou is first seen at Hakufu's original school, where he sneaks up on her baiting her to follow him. Hakufu falls for the bait, and Hannou fights her using the hidden blades in his ring, which he was able to use to tear through Hakufu's clothes, although this ultimately led to him being punched in the face by her, since he was distracted by her body. Hannou felt as though he was cheated, because of these actions, since he had initially thought that Hakufu was not even an E-rank not having a magatama on her, and became angry at her. Hannou then charges at Hakufu, and Hakufu, off screen, was able to some how slam Hannou to the ground, hard enough to knock him out. Story (Anime) Ikkitousen Hannou is first seen in a meeting with Taishiji and Ryuuyou talking about the order Toutaku had just given them, kill Hakufu. Hannou is next seen ambushing Koukin along with other members of Yoshu being able to restrain him. Initially wanting to beat Koukin with a steel pipe he is stopped by Taishiji who tells him, that he was not a true fighter. Taishiji then tells him to let go of Koukin to which he complies, hesitantly. He then watches as Koukin and Taishiji fight as well as Taishiji fighting Hakufu. Hannou then leaves with Taishiji, along with the group he had brought with him. Hannou is next seen with Taishiji walking down an alley way when they are met with their leader, Ryuuyou, who proceeds to stab Taishiji. Hannou responds by stabbing taishiji in the back as well, but Taishiji was able to beat them off knocking them out. Hannou, along with the rest of Yoshu academy, is then confronted by Hakufu who challenges all of them to a fight. Hannou plays with her for a while hoping to get a good show by slowly stripping Hakufu's clothing while fighting, but he and the rest of the academy students were ultimately defeated by Hakufu's awakened dragon state, making it impossible for anyone from Yoshu to compete in the Great Fighters Tournament. Ikkitousen: Dragon Destiny Hannou is seen knocked out from the attack from Kyosho. It is later stated that his school was conquered by Kyosho. Weapons Rings: Hannou carries around five rings, which he uses to fight. These rings are special since they have hidden blades in them, and Hannou shows no remorse in using them even against low ranked fighters, as seen trying to use them on an assumed no rank fighter, Hakufu Sonsaku Trivia Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Other School Category:Characters Category:Yoshu Academy